Better Without You
by Solei Dragheart
Summary: Have you ever wondered what might happen if Alex met her father out on the streets one day? Well that is what this story is about. How a simply outing with friends turns out in to a meeting with the one person you never want to see.


aBetter Without You

That morning the floor 19 gang was sitting at a table near a window with a view of Muspelheim. Magnus was sitting beside Alex on his left. On his right was T.J and Halfborn. Mallory had decided to sit next Alex.

The red head had found a flyer for a laser tag tournament that would be happening later that afternoon. To enter she needed to have a team of five. So she decided to recruit T.J as part of her team. It made sense seeing as he was a former private in the army.

"Of course I'll come!" T.J exclaimed happily. "I can already smell the gun powder." T.J was wearing what he always wore: Blue wool jacket underneath a civil war uniform. Not to mention his trusty bayonet was by his side as well.

"You do realize," Alex said, "That there will be no gun powder." That morning Alex was a male. He was wearing dark lime jeans, and a pink flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Around his waist he wore his usual rose high tops. For footwear, the boy had chosen black combat boots with the tips dyed bright pink.

"Yes I do. I was just reminiscing about the good old days of the war." T.J replied.

"Uh-huh." Alex replied. "If we're choosing a team, I want in."

Mallory snorted. That morning Mallory was wearing a green tank top with a jacket, baggy pants and combat boots. She had her favourite knife tucked in its sheath around her waist.

"Of course you're in. I'd be really dense if I didn't have a fighter like you." Then she turned to Magnus. "You're coming too Beantown." Magnus choked on the juice he was drinking. That morning, Magnus was wearing a red jacket on top of a white T - shirt, a pair of comfortable jeans and a pair of hiking boots.

With Alex patting his back, he calmed down enough to ask, "Why me?" Halfborn spoke up. "Actually, there are two reasons for that." Today Halfborn was wearing a vest made of various animal hides on top of a green Hotel Valhalla shirt, with ripped jeans and huge combat boots

Magnus looked at him and asked, "And what are those reasons?" Halfborn grinned. "One: You can be there to act as a field doctor." Magnus urged him to go on."And reason number two is?" "Two: I might kill someone if I went."

Alex questioned, "Wait, you aren't coming?" Halfborn replied, "Nope. Sam is going to be player number five. I'll be going for emotional support." Mallory spoke up, "In case you're wondering, I already asked her a few nights ago. She had nothing to do and thought it would be a great way to relax.

"Besides," Gunderson said, "with my looks I could act as your super buff uncle or something." Magnus couldn't really argue with that. It was true. With all the hair and muscle he had, he would have believed it if he didn't know any better.

And so they went. They met up with Sam at the venue. Amir was with her too. He stated to be there for support and to keep Halfborn company. While Amir and Halfborn went and got some snacks, the five on the team went to get registered.

As they were waiting in line, Alex, who was now female, asked, "We need a name. What do you guys have in mind?" Sam answered, "How about Norse Demons?" Today Sam was wearing comfortable clothing fit for casual combat; a long sleeved shirt, a pair of comfy jeans, sneakers and a light green hijab.

"Norse Demons?" Magnus asked. Mallory was the first to reply. "I like it. We're Norse and we're Demons in our own rights." T.J backed her up. "She has a point you know." Alex looked at him with a smug smile. "Sorry Maggie. The majority always wins."

Magnus stuck his tongue at her. The same thought went through the other 3 team members of Norse Demons. _When the hell are they gonna start dating._ Alex and Magnus liked each other. That much was clear.

But they wouldn't admit it. Mallory and Sam had secretly taken to the pleasure of teasing the child of Loki about her crush. Even if most of those times ended up with one of them dead or in pain. But it was worth it. Alex's face was priceless and oddly satisfying.

After registrations had been done, they got ready to play. The gear lit up a particular colour to identify teams. The Norse Demons had gone with a light green. But to say it was easy was a bit of an understatement. The only reason they won was because of T.J.

Being a seasoned warrior with a gun, he was able to take out most of the enemy. The others had a bit of trouble. Sam and Mallory were pretty good. Alex was decent. Magnus was outright terrible. Except for a few lucky, note VERY LUCKY shots, nothing hit his targets. Magnus was glad that none of them hit his own team.

The scariest people of team Norse Demons were Mallory and T.J, as they had a murderous look in their eyes that made some of the tougher looking players wet their pants. Before the game started they thought the einherji would be the easiest to beat. They soon regretted thinking those words.

Alex on the other hand, looked like she was imagining different ways to beat them. * _cough_ * Humiliate * _cough_ *. Sam looked like Hearth, without having an expression on her face, while Magnus looked similar to a kid who did not love the game his gym teacher was forcing him to play.

After claiming their prize money of two thousand dollars and splitting it up, Sam and Amir had to get back to his dad's store. Mallory, Halfborn and T.J had friends to meet up with some other Einherji back at the Hotel. It was only after saying good bye did Magnus and Alex realise they were alone. _Together_.

Magnus would never admit it but he really liked Alex. She was fun and excellent at kicking butt. She was an outdoor kind of person who didn't mind getting dirty. She also liked camping and knew what it was like to be homeless.

Alex had a huge crush on Magnus ever since the giant wedding. Magnus was so sweet and caring. Whenever they meet the first question he would ask would be to verify if Alex was a he or a she. The shape shifter could never figure out how Magnus guessed correctly in one go. And then there was the fact he would actually try to make her feel comfortable. Magnus was the sweetest person out there.

It was clear to say they were both in love. And so they spent a few minutes deciding on a good way to start a conversation. Magnus, for once, managed to start one with Alex. "So, umm, wanna go get some lunch?"

Alex immediately replied, "Let's do that. I'm starving. But we have to split the bill." Magnus smiled and nodded. Alex was never one to let someone pay the entire bill for her. So of course she would insist on paying a part of it.

Magnus had found this out the embarrassing way. Mallory, Halfborn, Alex and Magnus had gone out for lunch after killing a few rouge trolls. Mallory had offered to pay the bill. Magnus and Halfborn said okay but Alex said she wanted to pay too. This led to an argument with the entire restaurant watching. It ended with Halfborn and Magnus paying the bill and the four of them getting kicked out of the restaurant.

The two soon decided on a food truck that sold almost anything with meat in it, a kilometer a way from where they were standing. They decided to walk so they could enjoy some peace and quiet. At Valhalla, there was always something to disturb the peace you were enjoying yourself in.

Alex spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"So, how are things going with the Greek side of your family?"

Magnus shrugged. "Last I heard from Annabeth, Apollo was heading to Indiana on a Tabasco loving dragon with a combustible demigod and a previously immortal Demi-Titan."

"Sounds like so much fun." Alex said sarcastically.

"You did a good job in the Laser tag tournament." Magnus said. Alex snorted. "And you did terrible. I got Halfborn to take a video. I am so sending it to Annie." Magnus looked mortified. Ever since those two met, they had been messing with him and Percy to no end.

"Oh, wait." Magnus said remembering something. "Annabeth wanted to know if you could teach her step brother pottery. It was something about failing art class." Alex thought about it for a moment. Then she nodded her head. "I can do that. Just ask her what day and time."

"Thanks a bunch Alex." Magnus said.

"No prob." Alex said. "It must be nice to have a family that actually cares about you." She thought she was saying this to herself but didn't realize Magnus overheard her. "Was your family really that bad?" Magnus asked cautiously. Alex turned her head so fast she might have gotten whiplash.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Alex stayed quiet for a few minutes before answering. "You know, I will tell you."

Magnus looked a bit worried. "I'm not trying to pry or –"Alex cut him off.

"I never really told anyone about what happened. All I've ever told anyone was that my family never approved of me being transgender and gender fluid." Alex said. Magnus gave her one of his warmest smiles and said, "I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

On the outside, Alex looked very pleased. On the inside the inside her heart was melting. " _Oh shit. Magnus, why are you so cute?!"_ But she said this inside her head. Outside she said, "Thanks Magnus. Don't interrupt or you'll be dead the moment your ass gets in Valhalla." Magnus proceed to lock his lip and throw the key as far away as he could.

"Pfft. Okay I'll spare you the entire story, or you'll be crying you heart out." Alex said.

Magnus replied, "Tell me as much as you feel comfortable telling me."

Alex could never understand what happens with her brain when she was with that huge walking ball of light. She felt like she could tell sunshine boy anything. And that was not good. Or was it? For years she had kept her feelings to herself, refusing to talk about anything. Even with the friends she made at her pottery studio, she never told them the whole truth.

"So," Alex began. "I guess it started since I was five. My dad probably thought it was a good age to start harassing me for even being born. He'd never complement me, never say 'thank you' when I helped him and he always slapped if I messed up in the slightest. And my step mother just stood there. I mean she really stood there. Just watching and do nothing."

"The way you say it makes it seem like your parents were this pair sadistic little bitches who liked watching children be abused. " Magnus said.

"You're just might be right Maggie." Alex agreed with him. "You know how parents like to brag about what their kids can do to other people?"

"Let me guess, your dad told everyone what you're not good at and practically shamed you."

"Yep. It was after I turned ten that I decided enough was enough. I started talking back, disobeying him, making him look like a complete idiot."

"Alex I am very proud of you for standing up to that jackass who is known as your father. "

"Thank you. I'm glad someone thinks so. After my twelfth birthday, I started to learn how to shape shift. A few times I would wake up as different animals. The most common one was a viper."

"I bet you had fun scaring the crap out of your step mother."

"I had so much fun watching the videos. One of the security guards showed it to me. Step Weenie was screaming her face off." Alex started screaming in this high pitched voice." 'Ahhhh! Why the hell is there a damn snake in Alex's room?!'" Magus and Alex started laughing their asses off.

After calming down Magnus said, "Listen, Alex. You're dead. You live in Valhalla now. Which means Floor nineteen Sam, Blitz and Hearth are you're new family. And if anyone makes fun of you, well they'll be sent to Helheim before they can say 'Betty bought some butter but that butter was bitter butter so Betty bought better butter to make bitter butter better butter.'"

Alex looked so confused. "What? How did you even say that so fast?"

Magnus couldn't help but laugh again.

Soon they reached the food truck. The truck was owned by a peaceful fire giant. Of course, Normal mortals didn't know that. Magnus and Alex had stumbled across this pot of gold when they were out with Percy and Annabeth.

Magnus could never figure out his cousin's boyfriend. What happened was this. The four demigods were out in the park to talk about stuff. Then suddenly, Percy had gotten up saying he smelled pizza. Annabeth thought it was a trap to catch and kill him.

Turns out she was wrong. When Percy found the food truck, 'Fire Giant Hotspot', He immediately ordered a few pizzas. While they were waiting, Gus, the owner and chef, asked if Alex was a child of Loki. So of course they all drew their weapons.

One thing led to the next and soon they were chatting over pizza and having a pretty good time.

They found Gus outside stretching his legs.

"Hey Gus!" Alex greeted him cheerfully.

"Alex!" The fire giant boomed. "How've ya been boyo?"

Alex just gave him a look. "Excuse me." Gus said. "I mean, how've ya been girly?"

Alex replied, "That's better. And I've been doing great! Magnus and I won two grand!"

"And how'd ya do that?" The fire giant asked.

Magnus told the giant about what had occurred. When Alex had mentioned Magnus's inability to hit his targets, the food truck owner nearly died. _"He looks like a turtle stuck on his back."_ Magnus thought to himself as he watched the giant on the ground.

It took a solid five minutes for the guy to calm down before he took their orders. Magnus and Alex decided to go for burgers and fries. "Magnus, I'm sorry to say, but I think Percy is rubbing off on you." Alex said. Magnus retorted, "I haven't yet been craving for blue food. Also I am mature enough to realize I can't have falafel all the time."

"That's true. So how was your new aunt?" Alex put emphasis on the word aunt as Magnus had never actually met Annabeth's stepmom until recently. "Meh. She's okay. The boys were pretty energetic." Magnus took a bite of his burger. "Fredrick seemed a bit shocked I was still alive though."

Alex said through a mouthful of fries, "Did he find out you were a demigod?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. He was pretty surprised that his sister caught the eye of a God herself. Then he kept mumbling about how our family caught the attention of the Gods."

"So that was pretty eventful." Alex commented.

The two chatted between themselves and Gus. An occasional customer would come in and Gus had to leave to go prepare their food. Soon the two of them split the bill and decided to go back home. They waved Gus goodbye after promising to come visit again later. As they walked through the park, Magnus spotted an ice cream truck.

"Hey Alex want some ice cream?" Magnus asked eagerly. Alex thought about it for a minute. Then she replied, "Choco – Mint. And we have to finish it in the park before we leave. And I'll pay you back for mine." Magnus just nodded before he went to go stand in the long line.

Alex went to go sit on a bench. She closed her eyes and was soon lost in thought. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed after she had died. She had a family. She had friends. She even had a tiny crush on a certain someone. And most importantly, she was meeting people who accepted her for who she was.

She was still smiling about the Laser tag incident and planning other fun things her friends could do.

Until she heard _Him._

The one man she despised.

Her father.

Standing right in front her.

The funny thing, the one thing she found was hilarious, was that she looked nothing like him. After meeting Loki, she could see that she looked more like him, than that bastard who she had lived with for so long. The only thing that they shared was an eye colour, nothing more, noting less. The dark brown eye was from her father. Her pale amber eye was from Loki, her mother.

Her father had skin a few shades darker than hers. His hair was combed to the side so not a single strand was out of placed. His dark brown eyes were cold and lifeless. He was wearing the same gray suit and tie he always wore when he wasn't at work.

"Hello, Son." Her father greeted. "I didn't think I would see you here today."

Alex's eye twitched. "If you have to greet me, it's _daughter_."

Her father completely ignored her and said, "I thought you died. The cops found your battered and bloodied body." Alex scowled and confirmed the fact. "Yeah I died. I was trying to protect a fellow demigod when a trio of wolves were about to attack him."

Her father looked a bit annoyed. "I thought I taught you to let the weak die off."

Alex said, "Yes, you did. But I threw that crap out the window. I made a new rule. Save those who actually deserve it."

The shape shifter and her father had an intense stare down before she spat, "What do you want with me, you bastard. "

Her father answered, "I thought now that I found you, you might as well come back to the mansion with me." Alex did a double take. "What?" Her father sighed in annoyance. "I said you might as well return to the mansion as the temporary heir to the Fierro fortune and company."

In two heart beats, Alex was walking away saying. "Hel no! I have a family now. I am not leaving them." Her father caught her arm, pulled her so she was facing him and slapped her across the face. " Hmph. I'd love to see how long it takes them to see how worthless you are."

"Let go of me!" Alex said. Her face didn't hurt as much as some of the wounds in battle but it hurt enough to sting. She managed to free her arm but her father was persistent. " Why do you even need me anymore? I thought you made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me and I made sure you knew I was never coming back!" she said angrily.

Vandalizing the walls of her old room with spray paint and writing about 3 dozen or so swears and insults in English and Norse is the best way to tell someone to fuck off. Or she thought it was."Yes you did." Her father answered with anger laced in his voice. "But your Grandfather made it very clear in his will he wanted you to take care of the fortune until your younger brother is old enough. "

"Ughhh." Alex complained. Alex had a brother who was two years younger than she was. His name was Alan Fierro. The boy was a damn angel. Everything she never was in her parent's eyes. The two siblings were almost equal in skill. Well, normal human skills anyway. Using a garrote never counted. Or killing monsters and shape shifting.

Her grandfather was a bit of a different story. He was always strict with her and worked her to the bone. Even when he found out that she was a demigod and transgender and gender fluid, he never treated her any differently. Alex always felt the old man liked her more than Alan.

Alex had always wondered if she wasn't a demigod, her parents would see her as a normal kid. But then she would always counter think that by saying there was the fact she was Trans gender and gender fluid. So they would never love her.

"Your so called family will leave you and you know it. They will leave you like everyone else." Alex froze. She didn't want to admit it, but ever since her hall mates started to treat her like family, she had begun to develop a fear that they would all one day leave her.

And that was one thing she couldn't bare. She had always been different, even before she knew she was Transgender and Gender fluid. People avoided her like the plague. No one wanted her. No one cared about her.

"Now come along, Claire is wai – huh?!" Her father said before freezing in his tracks. Alex snapped up to see a butterscotch ice cream cone sliding off of her father's head. "I'll say this once:" Magnus growled. "Say something like that to Alex ever again and I will kill you. "

"Magnus, what are you - ?" Alex said. Magnus was standing there holding a choco – mint ice cream cone in his hand. He had a murderous look in his eyes. In that moment, Alex had a quick urge to stay out of his line of sight.

Alex's father took the cone off his head and turned to spat at the son of Frey. "Who might you be, you insolent little piece of shit?! And how dare you throw ice cream at _me_?!" Magnus pulled Alex over to his side and handed her the Choco Mint ice cream cone. "Sorry," He apologized. "I would have been here sooner if the people in front of me hadn't taken so many cones."

Turning to Alex's father he said, "My name is Magnus Chase. And I'm Alex's friend. I don't want you to go talking to Alex like that." Alex then remembered what her father would do when she started talking back and standing up for herself. He would stand there, watching her as she screamed and yelled.

The same thing was happening now. Her father was never used to getting back lash, because no one ever dared talk back to him. While Magnus was threatening him, he stood there. "If I ever see you ten feet near her, it will only take me a minute to kill you. "

With that being said, Magnus gently pulled Alex's hand and led her out of the park before stopping. He turned around and walked back to her Father. "This is for hurting Alex so much." And threw a punch that knocked out the older man.

Magnus took Alex to a secluded part of the park before he brought Jack out and cut a portal to his hotel room. Once they stepped through the cut, it was only then that Magnus realised that Alex had thrown out her ice cream cone.

Magnus took a deep breath before asking Alex, "Are you okay?" Alex was mumbling quietly to herself and didn't really hear what he said. "I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm sorry that I threw out the cone. I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass." What she also didn't realise what that she was crying.

Magnus lifted her chin up so she was looking him directly in the eye. "Alex, it's okay. No one is going to leave you. _I_ won't leave you." He wiped a tear away before Alex completely broke down. Magnus led her to his bed and sat down on the floor before pulling Alex into his lap and holding her while she emptied out her heart.

After a solid twenty minutes later, Alex was calming down. Magnus was rubbing circles on her back and whispering calming words to her. In those twenty minutes, Alex had completely wet his shirt in tears, and told Magnus every single thing she was upset about. Told him things he never knew about her. And most importantly, told him things about her family. By the end of those twenty minutes, Magnus was furious and had a strong urge to go drown Alex's parents so their souls could go swirl around Ran's skirts for eternity.

After completely calming down, Magnus picked up the crying demigod and placed her on his bed and went to go change his shirt for a drier one. Once he came back, Magnus said, "Alex it doesn't matter what your father said. Our friends accept you for you. They don't care about the fact that you're different. We love you."

Alex sniffled, "Really?"

"Truly." The Son of Frey said. "Now, how about dinner? Downstairs or room service?" Alex thought about it for a moment. "Can we go for room service? " "Sure thing." With that said and done, Alex went to the bathroom and washed her face of the tears staining her face, while Magnus ordered dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, a knock was heard on the door. Magnus opened it to see a cart with their orders. Magnus pulled the cart in to his room after closing the door and pushed it over to where his favourite shape shifter was sitting.

The two ate in silence, each with their own thoughts. Alex wondered what she did right to deserve such a friend. " _Maybe_ ," She thought to herself, " _I should be asking what I did to die so early and go to heaven_." Ever since she died, her life wasn't so bad.

As for Magnus, he kept wondering what he could do for her. " _I guess_ ," he decided in the end, " _Just being there for and being a good friend is the most I can do_."

After they finished eating, Magnus reloaded the cart with the empty dishes and left it outside his door. He came back and turned to Alex. "Do you want to go to bed now? I happen to know how tired crying can make a person."

Alex smiled at me and replied, "Umm, Magnus, can I sleep in your room tonight."

That took him by surprise as Alex wasn't one to ask for something like that. "I know that sounds weird, but I don't want to be alone, that's all." Magnus gave her a warm smile before answering. "Alright. How about you go and get ready for bed before you fall asleep." He suggested.

Alex went to her suite to freshen up while Magnus went to go get another pillow. When Alex returned, Magnus had changed into some PJs. He was about to throw his day clothes into a laundry basket when she walked in.

When she went to bed with Magnus that night, it was the best she had slept in years.

 **Hope everyone likes this. Don't forget to review and tell me where I messed up.**


End file.
